Forbidden Love (More like overprotective Daddy and big brothers)
by Princess-Hestia-Hades18
Summary: Puck was in love with Meghan, the Iron Queen, but she married Ash and gave birth to three children. He didn't pay attention to the daughter until she was 16 years old, then everything changed.
1. Meeting the players and Lovers

**Hey guys this is my fanfic of Puck in the Iron Fey series! Please review and follow! Now onto the fanfic! This is set 18 years after Iron Traitor. **

_**P**_**_rologue_**

Hey Peeps! I'm Robin Goodfellow, or as some of you might know me, Puck. Yeah, that's right. I'm fae. Yes there are faeries. You don't see us because of two reasons: Your realm sucks the life outa usand we just don't dig your place.

Even when we do drop in, which will almost never occur, you won't recognize us. See if you can guess why. Ha ha!

That's a good trivia question: "Why can't you see the fae people?" They'll think you're kra-kra and put you in a padded room in a nice cozy jacket.

You humans are weird. I had to spend a decade or so in your realm so I'm allowed to make that judgement.

"Hey,baby?"

"Yes?"

"You aren't gonna be grossed out about this right?"

"Puck, love, she's my mother, and you already told me when you proposed to me."

"Right."

For those of you who don't know who that was, that was my queen, the love of my life, and my mate, Princess Radar. (Yes, 'Radar' is her real name. Ash and Meghan decided to name her 'Radar' because she sensed where everything was: people, plants, furniture, secret passageways, monsters, weapons, etc).

Her mother, Meghan, was the one I had to protect in the human world. I was assigned to protect her by her father, King Oberon, the summer King of the Seelie Court. Of course, she didn't know till after she met Ash.

But anyway, I fell in love with her to make a long story short. I, unlike other males, don't advertise my emotions. So when she met Ash and fell in love with him, I was hurt. Deeply.

Obviously, she chose Ash, and she has two kids with him. So I just wondered around, floating from place to place. Never getting attached to anything. Until 16 years later.

_**Chapter 1**_

The day started like this, I was in Oberon's court, sitting on his right when she walked in. She looked like Ash except for her hair and eyes. She had long copper hair, and when the sunlight hit it, it looked like fire. She also had dark-blue eyes. So dark, they looked like the midnight sky. No I DO NOT think Ash is attractive! But I love his daughter, though.

"Aw! Thanks, Hon."

She sat down on Oberon's left. I tried to get her to meet my gaze, but she refused to. All through out the dinner I still couldn't get her to look at me. In fact, she would only look at Oberon. But mostly, her gaze would roam the room.

"Dear princess, would you like to show this performer how to sing?" Oberon asked, patting her hand.

Princess looked terrified from the way her eyes quickly scanned the room. Her breathing quickened as well. She leaned over and whispered, something I couldn't decipher, into his ear. He nodded in response.

When she walks up to the stage, she looks at me, Straight at me for first time, and offered a timid smile.

I had never felt happier, not even when I met Meghan. I was truly happy. I didn't know, at the time of course, that she was Meghan and Ash's daughter. I was curious as to who she was so I lean over to Oberon and whisper,

"Who is the girl up on stage?"

"She's caught your eye, huh?" He smiled. I nodded my head yes in reply.

"She's my Granddaughter, the daughter of Ash and Meghan, and the baby sister of Kerrian and Apollo, Princess Radar." He whispered in my ear.

I knew that I had to meet her ASAP. As I stood to do so, Oberon grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him.

"She's terribly shy, as you can see as she's behind the curtain so the guests don't know who's singing. If you spook her, you're going to answer to me. Are we clear, Puck?"

"Yes, Sir." I reply. Now I had to be careful not to say the wrong thing. Time to fix my plan A. After she finished singing, I walked over to where she was sitting in a corner on the room. I calmly pull up a chair, and as I do, I see her studying me with her large, captivating eyes.

"Hi." I wave.

She doesn't respond, just keeps staring at me. I don't try to sit close to her, giving her space to bolt if she feels the need to.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Why should you know?" Radar snaps after a few moments.

"Just trying to learn about you." Her left eyebrow raised, skeptically. Oh, by the way, part of her hair was covering the right side of her face. (She does not have bangs!)

"What?" I ask, seeing the look on her face.

"No one ever wants to **just** know about anyone, me especially." I can see that she's ready to run from the room. Her eyes are subtly searching for easy escape routes.

I turn to look at Oberon and mouth,

"What do I do now?" He shrugs and mouths back,

"Talk about music." I wave in acknowledgement.

"Why do you like music? That is, if you do. Like music, I mean." _Snap out of it, Puck! You gotta play it cool! _

"Because it's the only thing I can relate to. No one ever listens, ever cares, and is always there through thick and thin." After realizing what she said, she shut her book, and ran like a bat out of hell. I went to follow her, but the guards that were standing guard at the door where she escaped through stopped me.

"No one chases the Princess." The tallest growled, threateningly. Fire burned cruel and bright in both of their eyes.

"I'll take it from here." Oberon gestured to me. Then said, "Leave us."

"Yes, Your Highness." Everybody in the grand room left.

"What did you do?" He asked, bluntly.

"The only thing I did was ask why she likes music, like you told me to do." I shove my hand through my raven black hair and I glance longingly at the doorway at which my love had passed under.

"Are you even paying attention, Robin Goodfellow?" Oberon snapped, impatiently. I jumped a little, startled.

"Why are you so obsessed with my Granddaughter?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but Ash and her brother, Kerrian and Apollo, enter the room.

"Where is my daughter, Summer King?" Ash questions Oberon.

"She was supposed to wait for us here so we can take her back to the palace." Her brothers start looking around the room for her.

"She's her chambers, Your Grace." Replied the two guards who stopped me from following Radar.

Ash's gaze finally landed on me. His gaze hardened.

"What? You knew I was going to be here." I speak, offended.

Ash walks towards me and threw me up against the pillar I was leaning on.

"If you so much had touched her, I'll-"

***gasp* What's going to happen next? Cliffhanger! **

**Please review! If I reach 25 reviews I will post the next part on Thursday. Tell me what you thought of it, what I should fix, more ideas for fanfics, etc. **

**-Thanks,**

**ButterflyRanger18**


	2. Love

**Hey guys! So sorry for not updating any of my stories in a while! But my New Year's Resolution is to update and review more. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! See you guys at the bottom! **

**I do NOT own the characters from the Iron Fey series. I ****_only own my OCs and the plot!_**

**See if you can figure the song and it's Artist out. If you put it in your review first, you get to pick the next song in the next chapter! **

** Last time in ****Forbidden Love (More Like Over Protective Daddy and Brothers)****: **

"Where is my daughter, Summer King?" Ash questions Oberon.

"She was supposed to wait for us here so we can take her back to the palace." Her brothers start looking around the room for her.

"She's her chambers, Your Grace." Replied the two guards who stopped me from following Radar.

Ash's gaze finally landed on me. His gaze hardened.

"What? You knew I was going to be here." I speak, offended.

Ash walks towards me and threw me up against the pillar I was leaning on.

"If you so much had touched her, I'll-"

** Now: Puck's POV **

"Ash! Enough! I was watching him the entire time he was talking to her. So calm the hell down, Overprotective Father!" Oberon ordered.

"She's my only daughter, Oberon, and I'm not going to allow some faery to hurt her!" Ash screamed, barely containing his powers.

"We're her brothers as well, and we will not let some bastard faery hurt her. We'll stand by her wishes though. If she decides to take Puck as her mate, we will support her. You will not ruin her chances of finding love." Tranquillo e Shy **(A/N: Italian translation, Means quite and shy. Google translate.)** states.

"See?" I gesture to Ash.

"You're going to scare away a suitor she likes." Oberon spoke.

I roll my eyes and decided to go and see if I can find Princess Radar.

_**Chapter 2**_**: Radar's POV **

In a room in the castle, there was a very confused and frustrated Princess.

"What an idiot I am!" I shouted, pacing my room's length. "How could I have been so stupid to talk to that faery?" I asked myself. I found my ipod and stuck my headphones in and let the music wash away everything bad and stressful.

Put your make-up on  
>Get your nails done<br>Curl your hair  
>Run the extra mile<br>Keep it slim so they like you, do they like you?

Get your sexy on  
>Don't be shy, girl<br>Take it off  
>This is what you want, to belong, so they like you<br>Do you like you?

You don't have to try so hard  
>You don't have to, give it all away<br>You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
>You don't have to change a single thing<p>

You don't have to try, try, try, try  
>You don't have to try, try, try, try<br>You don't have to try, try, try, try  
>You don't have to try<br>You don't have to try

Mm, mm

Get your shopping on, at the mall, max your credit cards  
>You don't have to choose, buy it all, so they like you<br>Do they like you?

Wait a second,  
>Why, should you care, what they think of you<br>When you're all alone, by yourself, do you like you?  
>Do you like you?<p>

You don't have to try so hard  
>You don't have to, give it all away<br>You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
>You don't have to change a single thing<p>

You don't have to try so hard  
>You don't have to bend until you break<br>You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
>You don't have to change a single thing<p>

You don't have to try, try, try, try  
>You don't have to try, try, try, try<br>You don't have to try, try, try, try  
>You don't have to try<p>

You don't have to try, try, try, try  
>You don't have to try, try, try, try<br>You don't have to try, try, try, try  
>You don't have to try<br>You don't have to try

Mm, mm

You don't have to try so hard  
>You don't have to, give it all away<br>You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up  
>You don't have to change a single thing<p>

You don't have to try, try, try, try  
>You don't have to try, try, try, try<br>You don't have to try  
>You don't have to try<p>

Take your make-up off  
>Let your hair down<br>Take a breath  
>Look into the mirror, at yourself<br>Don't you like you?  
>'Cause I like you<p>

"What did he feel like to you guys?" I ask my guards as I take out my headphones.

"He didn't feel dangerous, Your Highness." Spoke my chamberlain, West. The rest of my guards nodded their agreement.

"Who was that faery?" I wondered aloud, pacing once more.

"That was Robin Goodfellow or as you night know-"

"Puck! That's why he seemed familiar." I laughed. West and Lieutenant nodded.

"Your brothers and father are probably going to kill him for even being in your presence." Lieutenant laughed.

"Why?" I asked, questioningly. "He did nothing wrong."

"They see it as their job to protect you from everything. They don't want their daughter/baby sister to get hurt." Wolf, my third in command, finally spoke.

"What do you think of him?" Inquired West.

I sigh, smile, spin in a circle, and let Wolf catch me as I pull off a perfect fainting girl act.

"I take it that you like him?" They all three laughed loudly.

"What isn't to like? He's handsome, he even gave me space when most males try to crowd me. It was nice."

As Wolf helps me stand up straight, I say,

"Let's go back to the throne room and see what my male relatives and Puck are doing."

**/Time Skip/ Great Hall**

"Grandpa?" I ask, opening the doors that lead into my grandpa's throne room.

"Yes, Princess dear?"

"Where's that fae male I was talking to earlier?" I quiz, as I walk up to Grandpa's throne.

"Which male fae, Babygirl? Many faeries wanted to talk to you, tonight." My grandfather's "evasion" didn't work.

"The faery that I was talking to was Puck! I want to know more about him! So stop trying to protect me!" I yell at my male relatives in the throne room.

"You shouldn't inquire about him, baby." Ash says, touching my shoulder.

"Why shouldn't I? He inquired about me! And as future ruler of the Iron Fey and those under my protection, I have a right to know!" I throw his hand on my shoulder off.

"She does have a point, Father." Both of my brothers point out. My guards are trying to not laugh out loud. I don't think they're doing a good job of it.

"Of course I have a point! I'm never going to have any experience when I take the throne if y'all don't unleash me. I feel suffocated because you cuddle me too much! I love you, guys, but you need to learn how to let me go out and experience life."

**OMG! What's going to happen next? You'll have to find out the next update. **

**I want to thank coolcat12345, ****guest, ****fearysdoexist for reviewing on my story. **

**coolcat12345****: Thanks for your enthusiasm. **

**Guest: I have high expectations. **

**fearysdoexist****: I like guys with black hair, so Puck has black hair. **

**Please review! **

**-ButterflyRanger18 **

**My Other Stories:**

**Children of Set**

**In This World**

**and **

**The Twin Sons and Daughter of Kronos and Percy**


	3. Stupid Males

**Hey Readers! Didja figure out the song I put in chapter 2? The first one to Review/PM me what the song was and who wrote it gets to chose the next song! See ya at the bottom!**

**Chapter 3****: Ash's POV: Great Hall**

What the hell is going on here? My babygirl want's to leave me for some faery that is known to play around?! What is the world coming to?

I mean I know that I would have to let her go eventually. Like 50 years or so in the future. And certainly not to a faery named Robin Goodfellow.

He had a crush on my wife for fae sakes! How can I let my baby be courted by him?

"Dad? Are we going to leave soon or are you going to just stand there staring into space?" Apollo, my youngest son, waves his hand in front of my face, interrupting my thoughts.

I look over my left shoulder at my daughter. She looks pissed. She's giving me the death glare. Well, it can't get more worst than it already- I was wrong. Now she's tapping her foot. I'm screwed.

**Apollo's POV: Great Hall**

I follow my father's gaze to my sister. I'm glad I'm not in my father's shoes right now. I see where my sister's coming from, though. My father's overprotective over all of us: Kerrian, Me, and Princess.

You see, Princess has the worst of it because she's a little Daddy's girl and because she's his only daughter.

But even though I understand where my sister's coming from, when I find Puck I'm going to threaten him with things so bad it makes my father's threats look like paradise.

"Sis, why don't you go to the carriage and we'll follow you out."

"I'm going to the garden. Come fetch me when you males are done hitting your chests." My sister, responds.

**Princess' POV: Royal Garden **

As I stroll through the garden at Oberon's Palace, I remember when my grandmother, Titania, found out that I hated her. Boy, was she pissed.

I feel bad for Grandpa. Shakespeare just had to create them. Mab I'm ok with because, seriously, winter is amazing and she really doesn't hate me. She just hates my mother. She sees that I've done nothing wrong to her. Just my mother.

But Titania? She's a complete bitch. You know those preppy girls that make fun of everybody and act like they're better than everyone else? That's her to a t.

I keep walking around the garden I had planted at grandpa's palace, listening to my ipod. I looked down at it to see what song had just started to play. "Loser Like Me" (Glee Cast Version) _How appropriate_, I think to myself, as I start to sing the song outloud with only my guards and the animals to hear.

Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero

But, hey, everyone you wanna be

Probably started off like me

You may say that I'm a freak show

(I don't care)

But, hey, give me just a little time

I bet you're gonna change your mind

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way

It ain't so hard to take, that's right

'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name

And I'll just look away, that's right

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be, you wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

Push me up against the locker

And, hey, all I do is shake it off

I'll get you back when I'm your boss

I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters

'Cause, hey, I could be a superstar

I'll see you when you wash my car

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way

It ain't so hard to take, that's right

'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name

And I'll just look away, that's right

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be, you wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

A loser like me

Hey, you over there

Keep the L up, up in the air

Hey, you over there

Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care

You can throw your sticks and you can throw your stones

Like a rocket, just watch me go

Yeah, L-O-S-E-R

I can only be who I are

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be, you wanna be

A loser like

Go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be, you wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

A loser like me

A loser like me

A loser like me!

**Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and read my story! **

**I need my readers help! Me and my friend are having a debate over who would kick who's ass. Batman or Iron Man? Tell me in a Review or PM! **

**Also! I only have 5 more days till I turn 15! XD **

**So excited! **

**-Princess-Hestia-Hades18**

**My Other Stories:**

**The Twin Sons and Daughter of Kronos and Percy**

**Children of Set**

**In This World**


	4. Birthday

**My birthday was yesterday! I'm 15 years old! Yay me! I survived 15 years of living on earth! **

**It didn't feel like my birthday, though. It just felt like any other day. **

**My family tried to make it a big deal since it was my ****quinceanera. **

**I'm celebrating it on the 31st, so I guess I'm trying to rest up for that day. I'm having two parties that day. **

**XD**


End file.
